bigtimerushfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos
Carlos Geraldo Garcia (November 15, 1994) who is known for mostly wearing his hockey helmet every time. Though, according to Kendall, he isn't very tough without it. Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (Such as going down a swirly slide ). He is portrayed by Carlos Pena Jr. Contents *1 Background *2 Character *3 Relationships *4 Carlos' Helmet *5 Trivia *6 Gallery |} BackgroundEdit Carlos is the youngest member of the band and has been shown to be very illogical, believing in ghosts and the paranormal as well as being cautious of bringers of bad luck (walking under ladders, black cats and broken mirrors.) Carlos has never had a real girlfriend except Mercedes Griffin who forced him. His love interests include the Simms Twins, The Jennifer's, and Stephanie King, but he likes almost every girl that comes to the Palm Woods . Carlos seems to be very easy going, and whenever the others start to get into a fight, he suggests thinking "happy thoughts about kittens". He sometimes gets into little stupid fights with one of his bandmates, Logan Mitchell, as shown in "Big Time Photo Shoot". It has become a running gag where Carlos almost gets the guys caught or in trouble in which the gang bumps him in the ribs to shut him up. He's never had a real girlfriend before, though in "Big Time Dance," he does asks the Jennifer's to the End of the Year Dance, but ends up with Stephanie King. In the episode "Big Time Fever", everyone but Kendall succumbs to the Hollywood Fever, and Carlos is turned into a Jennifer after the Jennifer's make him believe the only way to make it big in this town is to step on everyone under him and feel he is better than everyone else. In the episode "Big Time Sparks" Gustavo accuses the boys of being bad luck, when they see this, Logan and Carlos become the "Good Luck Patrol" to protect Jordin Sparks in the episode "Big Time Sparks", but, because they are bad luck, they knock her down a well, and after numerous fails, leading all of the boys except for Carlos to also fall down the well, he jumps down the well, because he was lonely. Carlos is also known for being the happiest of the bandmates. In the new season Gustavo sets him up with an actress to be his first girlfriend so he can experience heartbreak for a song, but remains happy and accepting during their time together. Gustavo did come clean and the actress decide to make their relationship a reality, but admits she hates corn dogs. Carlos then breaks it off, because he loves corn dogs. It's be rumored that his love interest could be the "New girl" Stephanie King in "Big Time Dance" (it's been shown to us that she could be interested in him and he could like her) In which he is seen getting pretty close to her and calls her "hot" but its still a mystery cause in later episodes Stephanie no longer appears in episodes and Carlos claims he still needs a girlfriend in "Big Time Concert." CharacterEdit Carlos is shown to be immature, but very loyal to everyone he considers a friend. He'd do just about anything to help a friend, even if he gets hurt in the process, and has said that he dislikes making people cry (Welcome Back Big Time). Hawk's assistance has described him as, "Carlos Garcia, high energy, a good dancer, but wears a helmet for no apparent reason." Carlos does things without thinking them through. In Big Time Party, he accidentally invites all his contacts to the non-social gathering the boys held. He even has the numbers of the Looney Generals. When is asked by Kendall how/why he had the numbers, he replied, "I'm a people person." According to Jo in Big Time Crush, Carlos is honest but sometimes he can be too honest. He often talks without thinking how people feel about his statements. For example in Big Time Crush, Jo said, "You are honest, which girls love but sometimes you can be too honest." Carlos replied "You had onions today, didn't you? I'm getting an oniony stink." Carlos is considered to be the most naive of the bandmates and and the most tolerant, often letting things roll off his shoulder and being generally easy going, unless someone he cares about is in trouble. He lacks the ability to see the bad in anything and seems to be the type of person that enjoys life without a care in the world. He doesn't have any dating experience and often gets nervous around a girl that he likes (this can be shown in Big Time Love Song and Big Time Crush). Due to his lack of experience, he has blown off dates and mistakenly understood double dating as dating two different people at the same time. But, he is not very picky about the girl he hopes to date, as long as they like corn dogs. This is is shown in Big Time Crush, when Jo asked "What kind of girl are you looking for?", Carlos replied by saying 'Yes', and Kendall said "He's not picky. That's good." In Big Time Crush, Carlos stated that he likes origami, loves to cook, and respects a woman's feelings. Carlos can be a very sweet guy when around the girl he really likes. In Big Time Girlfriend, when Sasha (an actress Gustavo hired to be Carlos' girlfriend) acted as the most annoying girlfriend ever, Carlos still accepted her and loved her even more. He repeatedly got her drinks, took her shoe shopping, and even took the blame for farting in public when she did in order to make him disgusted. Kelly said, "That boy is so sweet" and threatened to break all of Gustavo's music awards if he broke Carlos' heart. Carlos is not very good at keeping secrets. In Big Time Crib, when the boys trying to hide their plan from Gustavo, Carlos accidentally said "Swirly Slide!!". Also, when he, Katie, and Camille were in Rocque Records pretending to be building the crib, it was Carlos who give the secret away by saying "No!", thus making Kelly recognize his voice. RelationshipsEdit Among the boys, Carlos seems to be the closest with James. In Big Time Reality, it is revealed that they share a room, when Carlos returned money that he found in their room to James. Also known as "The Party Kings," the two boys like to play with their food and video games, and eat pie together. They also teamed up to try to win back their popularity among Palm Woods residents when they got back from the tour (in Welcome Back Big Time). Logan and him also have a good friendship. They became the good luck patrol together (Big Time Sparks), they hunt treasure together (Big Time Beach Party), they hunt ghost together (Big Time Terror), etc. Though, have a bit rivalry going on. They have argued about ghosts (Big Time Terror) and fought in Big Time Photo Shoot. Logan most likey thinks Carlos is an idiot. Carlos and Kendall are close in Big Time Crush. Although James is the ladies man, it was Kendall who insisted Carlos get a date. Besides that, in Big Time Songwriters, James said that Carlos always sides with Kendall and Logan agree with this. They then proceeded to write the "Oh" song together and fight Logan and James for the recording studio and "Camp Awesome". His relationship with Mrs. Knight and Katie haven't been shown that much in the series. Although, he did worked together with Katie to get Bitters lower the price of the fending machine. They called themselves as Robin and Hoodie. He is very close to his dad, who he called Papi. His father is very protective of Carlos and acts like a bodyguard to him. Because of this over protective action, sometimes he does things to other people in a very extreme way when it involves Carlos. For instance, in Big Time Break, Officer Garcia threatened Mrs. Bitters with a stapler and in the flashback it is shown how Officer Garcia lined Carlos' childhood friends and interrogated them just to find the boy who ate Carlos' Popsicle. Carlos never had a girlfriend in Minnesota and is yet to have a "real" relationship in California. Every time the boys got in a fight over a girl, Carlos always tries to get the chance to talk to the girl first by saying "I've never had a girlfriend", but he always fails to impress. He had a twelve minute relationship with the Red Shirt Girl (who turned out to be a delivery girl) in Big Time Single, after he, Logan, and James decided that they needed to get their hearts broken in order to understand Kendall's pain (over the matter of Jo leaving). He is constantly trying to impress The Jennifer's, but never succeeds. In Big Time Video, it was Carlos who invited them to be in their music video when they started to cry (although this was just acting). In Big time Prom King Carlos asks one of the Jennifer to the prom (We learn here that her Last name is Woods) but soon loses the attraction as she acts totally different when away from the other Jennifer's. He also went to the dance with Stephanie King, but she has not reappeared in the show, so it is presumed that they never had a relationship. In Big Time Girlfriend, it is shown that Carlos had never gotten his heart broken before that episode. When Kelly told Carlos to remember the first time a girl broke his heart James said "For that to happen you have to have a first girlfriend". In the episode Carlos finally got a girlfriend named Sasha, but she turned out to be an actress that Gustavo hired. At the end of the episode, Carlos found out that Sasha was just acting, but also that she liked him so they tried going out. However, when he expressed his excitement about learning her true interests, she said that she hated corn dogs (Carlos' ultimate comfort food.) This caused Carlos to immediately dump her, thus ending their relationship. Lastly, Carlos has a unique relationship with Lightning the popular TV Wonder Dog. It seems that they are really close, as shown in Big Time Concert, when Kendall, Logan, and Carlos went back to Palm Woods to look for James, Kendall hugged Jo, Camille hugged Logan, while Carlos yelled "LIGHTNING!" and then hugged him. Although after he hugged him, Carlos did say "After the concert, I really need to get a girlfriend!" Carlos' HelmetEdit From what Carlos has been through with his helmet, it's easy to tell that his helmet is like a brother to him. It is revealed in Big Time Break Up that Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo dislike the helmet. Carlos wears it nearly all the time, including during dates with his girlfriends, during lunch, and during photo shoots. Logan thinks that he transferred his love of hockey into his love of the helmet and/or Carlos is plainly a major idiot. {C {C {C In Big Time Break, Carlos loses his helmet. Later in Big Time Break Up it is revealed that Carlos installed a GPS so that he could find it anywhere worldwide. It is unknown why he didn't think of using his GPS sooner, although it is likely that he installed it afterward. Carlos has even tried to eat cereal in his helmet, but it leaked and spilled onto Logan's homework and he yelled, "Carlos! Helmets have HOLES!" In Big Time Strike is revealed that Carlos has more than 1 helmet as Gustavo was using 1 of them when he was singing every part of the song dress as Big Time Rush. TriviaEdit *According to Kendall, he is not very tough without his helmet and is also prone to being hit in the head often. *He seems to not be very good at keeping secrets as seen in "Big Time Crib." *Carlos seems to have some sort of relationship with Lighting the TV wonder dog in "Big Time Concert" where Lighting barks Carlos' name and Carlos yells "Lighting!" and continues to hug him. *Carlos' Dad is Officer Garcia'' (Erik Estrada) so far hes only been in one episode "Big Time Break" *Carlos is always seen wearing a red or purple G-Shock watch, also used to ''"hypnotize" people in "Big Time Video" *He is the only one of the group that has never had a girlfriend back in Minnesota. (It is shown how hard it is for him to find a date in "Big Time Crush") *In "Big Time Party" and "Big Time Mansion", Carlos and James, are proven to enjoy playing with their food. *Carlos is the only one that has not been kissed on the lips on-screen. *Carlos' favorite snack to eat is Zombie Feasts. *In "Big Time Concert", Carlos said that his dream was to get hit by radioactive meteor and fight crime as Meteor Man. *Carlos and the band likes to imagine exciting things they're about to do. *In "Big Time Guru", Gustavo said that Carlos still lacks of directions. *In "Big Time Girlfriends", Carlos said that he likes a summer breeze and winter snowstorms. *Carlos is proved to play the drums in "Big Time Songwriters". *Carlos voted for Jordin Sparks each week when she was on American Idol. *Carlos' mom's name is Sylvia. *In "Big Time Party", Carlos has over 300 people on his cell-phone contacts. *In "Big Time Break Up", we find that Carlos has a metal plate in his head that blocks electric currents. *In "Big Time Audition" it was said that Carlos lost his pet "Sparky" when he was a little kid. *Carlos is 5'6" *He took down the entire 8th grade as seen in "Big Time Strike" *He was voted most likely to marry a corndog of his sophomore